


Panic Attack

by Tangent101



Series: The Kate Marsh Annuals [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: After The Storm, F/F, Multi, Save almost everyone AU, Time travel fixes things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangent101/pseuds/Tangent101
Summary: Kate Marsh is walking back to Blackwell when a sudden rainstorm hits. Fortunately, Max and Chloe are there to give her a ride.





	Panic Attack

**Panic Attack**

by R. A. Howard

I ran on for a half dozen steps as the bus to Blackwell pulled away from the bus stop, catching myself on a sign as it continued to accelerate down the street. Why did I insist on looking for that box of tea? I didn't _need_ to pick it up, Max didn't mind mint tea, but I really wanted to share a pot of jasmine with her. Ah well. It's my favorite and was so seldom in stock. That's worth the inconvenience of a walk back to Blackwell. 

Cars rushed past me, splashing water from puddles in the street, but the spray missed me. Poor Alyssa had been gully-washed last week and had been totally drenched in muddy water when a truck struck one of Arcadia Bay's many potholes. It's not polite to complain but I swear the roads were only getting worse the closer we came to winter, and last week's gale only exasperated the problem. It left trees downed, cars damaged, and shingles ripped from roofs. Evan and Alyssa claimed they'd seen a water spout in the harbor, but God be praised it didn't come onto land and no one was badly hurt.

A cold droplet of water gave bare warning before the sky opened up and drenched me in seconds. The rain bounced as it pounded the ground, splashing my stockings and shoes, and I brought my arms up close to me as my cardigan and blouse soaked through. After a moment I tied the bag shut to keep the tea box dry. The bag wasn't large enough to keep my hair dry, let alone the rest of me.

Water sprayed up, missing me by inches, as a rusty truck skimmed by and pulled over, its horn blaring for a moment before the clouds above flashed bright and a peal of thunder drowned everything out. I rushed up to the vehicle, noticing the blue-haired driver and one of my only friends at Blackwell, Max, within. She'd been hanging out with her best friend Chloe a couple weeks now. Chloe reached over Max and pushed the door open, shouting "Get in! Quick!" as she pulled an unresisting Max closer to her.

I climbed into the truck, pausing as I noticed Max was shivering, her eyes wide. The sky brightened once more and thunder rolled past us before the lightning had faded, sweeping up the street. The door resisted for a moment as I pulled on it but finally shut with a thud while Chloe gave Max a small shake.

"Max? Come on, Maximus! Stay with me..." she said, her eyes worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shivering as the air chilled rapidly. The truck windows started to fog up and shut out the world around us, leaving the suggestion of movement on the windshield as rain rattled on the windows and hood. Goosebumps formed on my arms and I hugged myself, wishing the truck would warm up. 

"I'm not sure," Chloe started, and paused as she noticed me shiver. She flicked a switch, letting barely-warm air waft around my ankles, and then returned her hand to rub Max's shoulder. "She freaked out last week during that big storm but...."

"Max?" I leaned forward, moving so she'd have to stare at me. The brunette's blue eyes were wide, her pupils dilated, her breath ragged. Panic attack. Okay... just like Dad would do with Lynn. "Max, it's me, Kate. Remember?" Max blinked rapidly, her eyes focusing on mine. "It's okay. I'm here for you. Like you were for me last week, remember? When you found me at the door for the dorm roof? I'm here for _you_ now, okay?"

It had been the craziest thing. I'd been having the worse week of my life. I'd gone to some stupid Vortex Club party at Dana's insistence and after I drank something things went fuzzy. Apparently, I'd kissed... I'd kissed guys at the party and someone recorded it and put it online where my mom and aunt found out. Max accused Nathan Prescott of drugging me and urged me to go to the police, but they brushed me off. They said I'd been drinking and threatened to call my parents. They never did apologize, even after they arrested Mr. Jefferson and Nathan....

I clenched my eyes shut, I didn't want to remember. The feel of Max's breath, ragged, forced me to open my eyes and look at her. She kept me from going onto the roof, of doing something stupid. She confronted Victoria, forced her to take down the video. And she was going with me to see a counselor. It was my turn to be with her. 

"Take a breath with me, okay? In." I inhaled. Max struggled and forced herself to take a breath as Chloe rubbed her back, her own blue eyes shining in the subdued light. "Now exhale," I said and let my breath out. Max followed suit, almost forcing the air from her lungs. "Now in," I repeated, taking another deep breath, staring deep into Max's eyes, watching as she focused all her attention on me. She once more followed suit and then let out a startled squeak as another peal of thunder rolled over us. I struggled to hold in laughter but it showed.

"Oh yeah. Laugh at my expense" she muttered, her cheeks reddening. A second peal of thunder saw her eyes widen with panic again, her arms quickly wrapping around me as she clung to me. After a moment I felt her body heat through my soaked clothes and finally warming my chilled body. I let my arms wrap around her and closed my eyes. 

It felt so good to hold her. She'd held me so close on those stairs. The only people who cared for me were Max, Dad, and my sisters... and my family lives an hour away. Max was here for me now. I sniffled and then forced myself to calm. For Max.

"Okay. Breath in again," I said and took a deep breath, loosening my grip enough so we could both breath. I paused as Max failed to follow suit, shivering in my arms. "Max?"

"Maaaax," Chloe drawled, her tone bemused. "Listen to your friend there before I pull your pants down and give your bottom a whack."

Max pulled away from me to stare at Chloe with wide eyes, her blush coloring her entire face now. My own face reddened as well and Chloe noticed, an impish grin growing on her face. "And then I'll let her get the _next_ whack in, right?" She winked at me and nodded, her grin growing further. I think my mouth flapped a few times as I desperately tried to think of something to say. "You know you want to, her ass is so soft and fun to smack!"

"Chloe!" Max squeaked, looking mortified and shrinking in on herself. I shivered as Max's warmth faded from my shirt and then brought my arms up to cover my blouse and tried to pull the cardigan shut. Even with Max hugging me, I was still drenched, and my camisole was clearly visible through my shirt. 

Fortunately, Chloe didn't seem to notice or maybe care. She was wearing an open tank top that left her black bra visible on the sides. I wrenched my eyes away from the blue-haired girl and back to Max. Her shirt clung to her and after a moment I stared down, my stomach in turmoil. 

That caught Chloe's attention. She glanced at me and then at Max before she chuckled. "You know, Maxipad, you don't make a very good towel." She nodded at Max's shirt and somehow Max's blush deepened as she looked down before she brought her arms up to hug her chest, mimicking me.

"You suck. You _know_ I hate that nickname," Max muttered as she continued to try and shrink in on herself. I smiled as I realized her panic attack had been forgotten by Chloe embarrassing her and glanced up at Chloe. She nodded and returned the smile.

"Um, you know, I don't think we were ever formally introduced?" Chloe said and glanced side-on at Max. "I mean, we chatted briefly in Max's room last week but hell if I remember your name."

I blinked in surprise and then smiled, "Oh, I'm--"

She interrupted me with a raised hand. "Ah ah ah! Max, would _you_ introduce us?" Chloe asked the petite brunette and I realized as a distant peal of thunder rolled past that Chloe was continuing to distract Max from the storm. My smile grew. Max was so lucky to have Chloe as a friend.

Max blinked in confusion looking at me and then Chloe. "Um-- Chloe Price, this is Kate Marsh. I've told her about her before though--" she started to say before Chloe interrupted with with a hand over Max's mouth. 

"Ah, but you didn't _introduce_ us befor-- eww! You licked me!" she pulled her hand away from Max's mouth and my friend gave her blue-haired companion a playful raspberry as Chloe dried her hand on her jeans. She stared expectantly at Max and then nodded at me.

"Okay, okay. You're so bossy," Max muttered but she was smiling now. "Kate, this is my best friend, Chloe Price. Pirate, punk, and my best friend ever. I don't ever want to think of what I'd do without her."

Chloe's cheeks grew pink and she turned away, switching the air from heat to defrost and letting the air blast on the windows. "It's good meeting you, Kate," she said and extended her hand to me. I smiled again and accepted her grasp; her hand was warm and calloused but she didn't try to crush my hand in hers or anything.

"Likewise, Chloe. Any friend of Max's is a friend of mine. And thank you for stopping for me. You didn't have to," I said, feeling more confident. There was something oddly calming about Chloe. I felt safe. For the first time in weeks I knew everything would be okay. 

Chloe moved back behind the wheel and we arranged ourselves on the seat before she shifted into drive. The truck shuddered into motion and we headed uphill toward Blackwell.

Max leaned forward and started poking around in my bag. "So, what did you get?" she asked and I smiled at her. She was always so curious and poking around things. She rarely asked ahead of time, but I'd grown used to her quirks. I'd tried civilizing her but outside of our enjoying tea together she never quite had a grasp on social niceties. But she was so sweet and brave... my breath caught in my throat as I watched her eyes brighten as she saw what was in the bag.

"Yes, jasmine. they had one box left of my favorite," I said, watching as she turned the box over in her hands. She was just so adorable. I noticed Chloe watching us out of the corner of her eye as she sped through the wooded road to the school, and then pulled sharply into the parking lot.

I caught Max as she slid against me unawares and shivered again at her warmth. If not for Chloe I'd have caught my death of cold walking back. Maybe I'd change into pajamas once I got back to my room. It was a sleepy Saturday anyway, what with the weather, and I could always grab something at the cafeteria and bring it back to my room.

Chloe caught up to me as I slid out of her truck and snagged my arm. She glanced up as Max fiddled with her camera bag and in a low voice that was easily loud enough for anyone in the parking lot to hear said "thanks again for helping earlier. I-- she caught me unawares. You helped calm her down. That means a lot to me."

We shifted out of the way as Max slid out of the truck and I accepted my bag from Max's hands. "I'm always glad to help, Chloe."

She gifted me with a bright smile in response. "I might take you up on that. And I'll let you know how she responds to being spanked later."

"Chloe! Don't you dare!"

"You'll have to stop me, Bat-Max!" With that she scampered away. Max glanced back with an embarrassed smile before she rushed after her friend, leaving me holding a bag of tea while my cheeks burned.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a result of a Life is Strange shipping short story contest that I wrote a Marshpricefield story for, and I decided it might be fun creating a little bit of a background. So I decided to create a series of self-contained but contiguous stories on just what brought these three together. This also gives me some freedom in writing as I don't need to fill in what happens between story segments. But mostly it's just to have fun. 
> 
> I ended up writing from Kate's point of view because it's an interesting perspective. While I have written my other LiS fanfics from Chloe's point of view, and I do enjoy her mindset, there is something... fascinating about Kate. No doubt this is why so many folk are so fond of her.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
